


Like Father Like Daugher

by Stareena



Series: Tumblr prompts [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Mark of Cain, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helloo!!! could you do a oneshot where cain is the readers father and the reader is pretty angry at the world/rebellious? thank you :)</p><p>Paired best with: http://interactivefics.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father Like Daugher

Sitting up in his chair, looking up from his book, your father, Cain watched you enter your simple home.

“Y/N…”

“No.” You walk past him without a second thought.

Sighing, Cain rises to his feet.

“Yes. We are going to talk.”

“I’m going to my room.”

“Y/N!” You turn and glare at your father, “I am not requesting your presence! Come. Sit down.”

“Why?” You cross your arms.

“I’m the one that’s the demon here, not you. And yet you are acting worse than one.” Cain replied gently. It unnerved you when your father was calm and angry. And you knew he was angry by the glint in his eyes, the flexing of his hand.

Huffing, remaining on the bottom of the stairs, you knew if you bolted to your room there would be hell to pay. Most likely literally but you wouldn’t have to talk. But if you talk…

“It doesn’t matter.” You muttered, looking away.

“Of course it matters,” Your father’s voice softens, “It’s affecting you. Please.” He indicated his hand over to the couch, waiting for you to sit first. Which you do. You do love your father, despite the bevy of nightmare inducing nicknames he has. Once seated, you drop your eyes, despite trying to look causal. “Speak.”

Taking a long deep breath, you wonder where to start. The fact that you were rejected for another job? The fact you were rejected for another school? That you just got dumped? That despite working hard in math you can’t seem to do better than a D? Or going beyond this past week, the fact that twice in the last year, you’ve come across beings looking for your father. Despite being the Father of Murder, he’s still your dad and you would protect him in whatever way you can.

All these thoughts run through your head and the one that keeps pulsing is the fact that you simply just hate.

And it terrifyies you.

“Dad…” You begin to worry your bottom lip, “I’m… I’m just so… angry. All the time, for no reason. I can’t… I don’t feel anything else anymore.”

Standing quickly, Cain moved to sit next to you on the couch, pulling both of your arms out and checking them. It was something he had always done, and while he never explained it, you knew what he was checking for.

“It’s not there.” You say sternly, pulling your arms away.

“Y/N…”

Rubbing your arms, you feel like you’re crumbling. What anger you had in you is slowly draining from your body. You want to be angry, to hold on to that wrath to fuel you to act. Didn’t matter for what, only that you did. That keeping still would mean death. The kind that you couldn’t walk away from.

“Dad. I miss Mom.” You finally say quietly.

Sitting up straight, you could feel the sadness roll of your father. You hated speaking about her because you know it bothered him but it bothered you too. Meeting his eyes for a moment, you realized how much like your father you were. Angry, cold eyes stared back at you but they weren’t angry at you. But angry in general. For the first time in months, years, maybe, you realized that you two had more in common than you had previously understood.

Standing slowly, you lifted your shirt and turned your back to your father. On your lower back on the left side of your spine was the Mark of Cain. That which your father feared on you the most.

“Oh… sweetheart, no.”

Turning you watched your father bury his face in his hands, his long gray hair obscuring his face. Sitting back down you took his hands in yours. Reluctantly he looked up at you. His eyes appeared to be shrink wrapped in tears.

“I don’t fear it, I know you will help me, as much as you can.” You replied softly.

Taking you into his arms, Cain held you tightly. Rubbing soothing circles into your back.

“This isn’t fair, this isn’t right. You shouldn’t have to bear the burden of my decisions.”

“Dad… there is no undoing this.”

“Maybe not,” he pulled away, “But I will do whatever I can to protect you from it.”

Nodding, you wiped away tears that had started falling without permission.

“Hey, why don’t I make some tea for you? I just harvested some honey today.” He offered with a soft smile.

Recognizing that you are feeling more emotions than anger, you gave a surprised chuckle. “Yeah, I’d like that, Dad.” You return his smile and for the first time in years, you actually mean it.


End file.
